Galen Lusio
Personality A gentle and kind spirit, Galen has gone through life always watching out for those around him and always putting others before himself. He does whatever he can to help others, no matter the cost to his own life. He almost always keeps a calm and collected demeanor, always preferring to talk things over rather than fight them out. Galen has a strong sense of justice, always doing what he considers to be right and never purposely doing wrong to the people around him. He is a driven young man, always working hard at whatever he sets his mind to. The angel is not humorless, though, as he does have a good sense of humor and loves to make others smile. Unlike most of his classmates at the academy, the healer values the lives of humans and sees them as friends and equals. Appearance Standing at 5’11”, Galen is decently well-built, though he is not the strongest person in the world. His hair and eyes both sport a darker blue in colour and he often wears a black t-shirt covered by a white and blue trench coat along with dark-coloured pants, typically either black or brown. He has a long blue scarf that he usually wears along with white and blue sneakers to match his coat. His school uniform consists of black dress pants and dress shirts of varying shades of blue with a black vest over them. Skill 'Combat' Hand to Hand: 5/10 Blunt Weaponry: 0/10 Bladed Weaponry: 8/10 Ranged Weaponry: 0/10 Thrown Weaponry: 0/10 Magic Arts: 10/10 'Misc.' Social: 7/10 Crafting: 5/10 Powers Galen’s healing abilities have been passed down through a long line of healers on his mother’s side of the family, so they are a natural gift to him. He is a skilled healer and is able to heal most wounds and ailments with no detriment to himself in under an hour. He has the ability to conjure a sword infused with holy magic at will and is also able to cast bolts of light through his hands and the sword. Backstory Galen was born an only child in Heaven to Markos and Sophia Lusio, both members of the royal guard. His mother is an extremely powerful healer, though her lack of skill in combat has only earned her the rank of Aux. Galen’s father on the other hand is a very gifted warrior, and has worked his way up the ranks of the royal guard to Vanguard. Galen takes more after his mother, having inherited the ability to heal from her. It was obvious from a very early age that Galen was a gifted healer, though he is still years behind that of his mother. He studied under Sophia in the arts of healing since he was four years old, learning everything he could about healing. Along with constant lessons on healing, his father taught him how to use a sword, as well as basic offensive holy magic so the boy could at least defend himself if need be. The boy studied in Heaven until he was fourteen years old, when his parents decided to send him to Yokai Academy. They sent him to the academy so he could better understand how to blend in with humanity, as he would have to do so when he joins the royal guard. Galen has been at Yokai Academy for all three previous years of his high school education and is now on his fourth and final year. Originally, Galen was only supposed to stay at the Academy for his first year, so he understood how to blend in with humanity. He found himself rather interested in the other races at the academy however and decided that he would stay to continue his education at Yokai rather than going back to Heaven. He enjoyed the change of scenery from the little slice of Heaven that he had lived in throughout his childhood, even taking a few trips out to the human world to see what it was like. Category:Student